The TwiU Awards
by Twilighters United
Summary: Look out everybody, there is a new award that's coming to get you! The TwiU Awards by Twilighters United! You can nominate yourself or your favorite author. You can check out what's in the spotlight, or even submit your own idea for an award!
1. Chapter 1

Do YOU have a story/author that needs to win an award? Do you not know where to go? Twilighters United has now solved those problems!!

Twilighters United has several awards (the TwiU Awards) that give you the chance to give back to your favorite authors. Voting and nominating is simple.

Here are some TwiU's that we have:

**The Lamb Award**

**The Lion Award**

**Pixie Award**

**Newbie Award**

**The Midnight Sun Award**

**The Forever Dawn Award**

But what IS Tiwlighters United?

_ Twilighters United is a group of Twilight and Twilight FanFiction fans. We love to read, write, vote for, and nominate good fanfiction. Are you really that different from us??? :D_

So what are you waiting for? Go to twilightfantwilight (dot) webs (dot) com. For more information on awards or a direct link to our site, go to our FanFiction page.

~~~Twilighters United

* * *

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!!!** To be one of the first to get updated information on the TwiU's, please subscribe to this. Thanks!!


	2. Update No1

VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!!!!!!

You can now **vote** for two different categories! You can now vote for **The Newbie Award** and **The Midnight Sun Award**!

There is still room for more nominations in the fallowing categories:

_The Lamb Award_

_The Lion Award_

_The Pixie Award_

_The Newbie Award_

and

_The Forever Dawn Award_

Sending in nominations ends July 4th!! So hurry, hurry, hurry!!!!

--

Twilighters United

* * *

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!!!** To be one of the first to get updated information on the TwiU's, please subscribe to this. Thanks!!


	3. Update No2

Voting has started!!!!!!

It will start July 4th and end July 21st

Don't forget to vote for your favorite story!!!!

Also, we now have a Twitter Account!!! You can now follow us.

--

Twilighters United

* * *

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!!!** To be one of the first to get updated information on the TwiU's, please subscribe to this. Thanks!!


	4. Update No3

Because of all of the votes we have gotten so far, we

are experiencing technical difficulties with it. So to submit a vote,

please leave us an email, a Fanfiction PM, or a direct Twitter message.

The links are on the link page and on the contact us page.

--

Twilighters United

* * *

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!!!** To be one of the first to get updated information on the TwiU's, please subscribe to this. Thanks!!


	5. Update No4

There are only TEN DAYS left to vote!!!! That's _under_ TWO WEEKS!!!

Make sure you vote for your favorite author!!!!

We also have a Myspace. The link is on our profile.

--

Twilighters United

* * *

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!!!** To be one of the first to get updated information on the TwiU's, please subscribe to this. Thanks!!


	6. Update No5

Today is the 20th!! And voting Ends the 21st!! Also, we will post the results on our myspace, website, and our FanFiction updates. NOT our Twitter! Don't forget to vote!! VOTE!!!!!

We also have a Myspace. The link is on our profile.

--

Twilighters United

* * *

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!!!** To be one of the first to get updated information on the TwiU's, please subscribe to this. Thanks!!


	7. Update No6 With Winners!

VOTING HAS STOPPED!!

Here are your winners for_** The**__** 2009 TwiUAwards**_

**THE LAMB AWARD**

_You Are My Life Now_ by londonalozzy (July, 2009)

**THE LION AWARD**

_The Lullaby_ by Greekchic (July, 2009)

**THE NEWBIE AWARD**

_Babies don't keep_ by BeEdDramioneLoVe(July, 2009)

**THE FOREVER DAWN AWARD**

_My Heart _by (July, 2009)

* * *

If you would like to suggest an award, please email us.

--

Twilighters United

* * *

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!!!** To be one of the first to get updated information on the TwiU's, please subscribe to this. Thanks!!


	8. Update No7

Nominations will start on September 30, 2009

Voting will start on October 30, 2009

Voting will end November 21, 2009

A review of our awards has recently been posted to The Twilight Awards. Although we respect their opinions, we would like to explain ourselves. First, spelling Stephenie's name wrong was just a glitch. We know how to spell her name. Second, our last round of nominations was our FIRST round of nominations, that's why we didn't have that many nominations. Third, we only allow nominations from because that site is the easiest for people to get access to and to review. Finally, the reason why some of the authors were nominated was because they were unknown. This puts out their stories so they can get more readers. Thank you to all of our supporters, and we hope you enjoy our next round of nominations that will start September 30, 2009.

* * *

If you would like to suggest an award, please email us.

--

Twilighters United

* * *

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!!!** To be one of the first to get updated information on the TwiU's, please subscribe to this. Thanks!!


End file.
